Princess
by Ikillatfirstsight
Summary: The story of the pretty pink princess, who fell in love with the foul-mouthed gardener. Rated T for Language.


"What… What did you say?"

Here I am, Yuuga Hidan, standing outside of my rundown apartment complex with the daughter of my boss, who supposedly had little to no Japanese communication because of six years worth of studying in abroad, rain pouring down on us.

Her long pink hair clung onto her cherubic face; her cheeks flushed red as her tiny form shivered from the cold. I could only stand there like the idiot I am making her repeat her very words.

She bit her lip and her eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

…

Needles to say it was pretty adorable... not that I'd fucking say that out loud.

…

"…Love…you"

And that was that

Fuck.

* * *

I work part-time for the Haruno's as a gardener during summer break. A friend of my old man, Kakashi, was the head butler or something and pulled some strings to get me 'off my lazy butt and do something productive with my pathetic excuse of a life' or so the fag I call father says.

The Haruno's were some big shot scientist working to find cure for cancer or some shit like that, and of course being the famous bastards they were living in this big ass mansion with over 100 rooms (okay not really a hundred but catch my drift?) and an even bigger ass garden-fuck it the place is a castle in the middle of a fucking forest.

Lucky for me, I have some of my "buddies" working with me,

"_Hey Yuuga!"_ A gruff voice called out. A blue eyed, blonde came into view holding a black clip board approached him._ "Some deliveries came and I need some help getting them all in."_

That's Deidara, we've been friends since like elementary school.

Two messed up kids with one thing in common... destruction.

"_You know it would be easier to have those done by the other gardeners." A voice drawled out from behind the tree._

"_Oi Stitch-face!"_ I called out. _"We've just started and you're already taking a fucking nap?"_

Then there's Kakuzu,

A money-grubbin' whore.

"… _Fuck off."_

That is how good this fucked up friendship can go.

"_I see everyone is working hard today,"_

That's Kakashi, He used to be my dad's classmate or some shit like that. He's pretty weird with the gravity defying gra—_**silver**_ (he insists) hair and that eye patch that covers his right eye. I tried asking him about it once, when I was like eight or something, but all I got was a:

"_You see Hidan-kun, Uncle Kakashi is a pirate and Pirates—"_And from that statement you could probably gather that all of it was just a bunch of crap being fed to an innocent little boy. Well in my case, I never was once considered "innocent".

"_Kakashi,"_ Stitch-face greeted. _"Been awhile."_

"_Yo!"_

So yeah everything started off with the usual small talk concerning family and shit.

…

Wait what did he say?

…

"_The Boss' daughter is here right now,"_

So the King and Queen's princess is in town? Well that's new, never seen the girl once I've started working here.

"—_she's spending the holidays in Japan for once—"_

Tch.

Typical rich brat… One country isn't enough for them.

"_That her?"_

I heard Kakashi hum in approval. _"Adorable little thing ain't she?"_

Adorable? Never thought of hearing that come out of Kakashi's mouth…

Damn these things are heavy! Leave it to Deidara and Kakuzu to leave all the heavy lifting to me!

I heard Blondie whistle… that can't be a good sign.

"_She sure is…"_

Okay, pretty girl or not, those two aren't going to lounge around while I do all the work!

"HEY YOU TWO! EITHER START LIFTING OR GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled as I threw two sacks into their direction.

.

.

.

"Kashi…" A soft voice called out.

And that's when I saw her.

Long pink hair that framed her adorable face fell into ringlets at her sides, large doe like apple green eyes twinkled in fascination, pink pouty lips that was formed into an irresistible pout and to wrap it all up, petite yet curvy form that stood a good 4"9 feet.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan!" Kakashi walked over to the girl. "You know you shouldn't be wandering off on your own."

Her eyes scanned over the three males behind him as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"…Bored." Was all she managed to say.

Kakashi's eye curved, indicating a smile as he walked over to the pinkette and easily lifted her up.

"Well, we can't have that can we? Now my hime what would you like to do?" He asked as he let her sit on his right shoulder.

She pouted once more and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Don't… not a… kid!" She whined.

Kakashi chuckled, "Hai, hai. Of course you're not a kid hime," He started to walk away, the pink haired girl still in place, as he commented on how she should start eating more.

The three teens could only watch in morbid fascination as he shifted his hold onto the girl, only to have her be carried bridal style.

"Work hard boys!" He called out as the pair neared the mansion.

.

.

.

That was scary as hell.

Never have I seen Kakashi be like a doting… daddy.

And what's up with that girl? I heard that she was like fifteen or something! A good three years younger than me, and yet she goes around acting like some six year old brat.

_**...Sigh**_…

Fucking Rich people.

* * *

**You guys are probably going to hate me for starting a new story rather than updating…**

**Well I'm sitting on this thing that you might call a writer's block… So don't worry your pretty little faces. I hope I'll get over this slump soon :D **

**I'm thinking if I could make this like some sort of drabble... or something :3**


End file.
